Gilmore Girls and Heroes crossover!
by MamboKings
Summary: This is my first HeroesGilmore Girls crossover! In this story is all the regular characters in both Heroes and Gilmore Girls! There is a couple new characters too, though! AU. Please review!
1. The start

This is my first Heroes/Gilmore Girls crossover! I hope it doesn't suck! In this story Jess has a little sister, Melinda.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls or Heroes. If it matters, I wish I did!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Melinda walked into the rustic diner with a small duffle bag in her hands. She smiled a little when she saw Jess working at the counter, well not working, mostly just reading. She went up to the counter.

"What do you want?" Jess asked, obviously concentrating on his book and not looking up from it for a second.

"Is that anyway to treat me? Honestly, I was expecting a warmer reception." She kidded.

Jess looked up from the book and ran around the counter and hugged her.

"Melinda!" He embraced her, grinning.

"Now, that's the kind of welcome I expected." She hugged him back and he held her out to get a good look at her. By now, all of the diner, including Lorelai and Rory, were shocked and trying to figure out what was going on.

Jess's eyes widened when he noticed her stomach. "You're pregnant." He commented quietly.

"Huh," She smirked at Jess's reaction. "I was wondering why I was gaining so much weight. I was beginning to consider going to weight watchers."

Jess sat Melinda on a seat near the counter, still dumbstruck.

"How far along are you?" Jess asked.

"Five months." She replied, knowing that Jess was going to take all of this very badly and wincing at his reaction.

"How did this happen?" His eyes were dangerously low and he looked like he could throttle whoever impregnated his sixteen-year-old sister.

Melinda raised an eyebrow. "Well Jess, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…"

Jess rolled his eyes. "I know that." Softly he asked. "Who's the father?"

Melinda sighed. "Joshua." She said so quietly, a dog probably couldn't hear it, let alone Jess.

"What?"

"Joshua." She said louder and Jess looked mad. Joshua was his best friend back in New York. He was like a brother to him. And now he got his little sister pregnant.

"I'm going to kill him." He told Melinda-and the whole diner-loudly.

Melinda had tears swelling in her eyes. "It's too late. Someone beat you to it."

It dawned Jess. "Did Sylar, you know?" He choked out.

Melinda nodded her head and Jess kissed her head, clearly upset over what had happened.

"Did he know about the baby?" He coaxed out of her.

Melinda shook her head, clearly ashamed. "I should have told him. I was so afraid to though. He died two months ago Jess, two months ago! I knew by then! I should have told him! I should have told him!" She cried and Jess noticed that they were making quite a scene in the diner and Ms.Patty and Babette were quickly gossiping about them.

"Cesar!" Jess called him and Cesar stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Take over for me for a couple of minutes." He agreed and Jess ushered Melinda upstairs, carrying her duffle bag.

Lorelai and Rory looked very concerned when Jess and Melinda go upstairs.

"Who is she?" Lorelai asked Rory, hoping she knew what was happening since Jess was her boyfriend.

Rory looked rejected. "I don't know." All she could think of was bad things. Maybe she was Jess's ex-girlfriend and when he went to New York that week, he got her pregnant. They obviously didn't hear that Jess asked who the father was, eliminating him from the "Who's the father?" list.

Lorelai looked around and noticed all of the people in the diner were staring at them, trying to make out their reaction.

"Luke would know right?" Rory asked, leaning over her chair, trying to find him.

The mother shook her head. "He's out of town, something to do with a bad stock delivery or something. He told us about that yesterday, remember, honey?" She worried about her daughter. Rory usually remembered everything.

"Oh, yeah, he did, didn't he?" She remembered now. Rory wasn't thinking straight. She was too worried about Jess and upset about the pregnant Melinda.

Everyone was still looking at them. "Come on, honey. Lets go." She had to basically push Rory out the diner door because she was mesmerized by the staircase Jess and Melinda went up.

-

"Are you sure he's dead? Maybe he just ran away?" Jess suggested, rejecting the idea that his best friend might be dead.

Melinda shook her head no. "They found the body in an alley. His head was cut open and his brain was gone. It was definitely Sylar." Her body sobbed.

"Shh." He rubbed her back soothingly. "All this crying can't be good for the baby."

Melinda wiped her tears. "Your probably right." She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"So…" He began, looking uncomfortable. "Are you here to live?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I-and the baby-need somewhere safe to be. He'll never find me here."

"You can't be sure about that-" Melinda interrupted him.

"If they didn't find you, they can't find me. Please Jess, please!" She pleaded.

"It's fine with me, I don't know about Luke, though." Jess agreed, causing Melinda to beam with happiness.

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so, so, so much Jess! I'll go downstairs and clear some tables so I can show Luke I can ear my keep!" She jumped up.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Jess told her sternly.

Melinda turned around and gave him a knowingly smile. "Hey I can't get hurt, remember? I'm indestructible!" She reminded him with a cocky smile.

"So am I, but I'm still careful." He told her and she went downstairs and Jess followed, making sure she didn't do anything strenuous that could hurt the baby.

-

"We need more people with abilities!" Peter Petrelli urged Mohinder.

"I know, I know!" He searched the map, trying to find someone.

Peter noticed a black haired boy named Jess Mariano that was listed as having almost all the abilities known. He pointed it out to Mohinder. "What about him?"

"Perfect!" He complimented and searched more bout him. "He lives in a small town in Connecticut. We can go there!"

"I'll call the others!" Peter said energetically and pulled out his cell phone and called everyone and they decided to go the next morning.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Well how was it? I will need at least five reviews to continue! Please, please review!

crockergirl


	2. They meet

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are fabulous! As promised, here is another chapter!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Luke cautiously approached the young, long black haired teenage girl wiping the tables, trying to figure out who she was. She looked familiar, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Excuse me?" He tapped Melinda lightly on the back, but it made her jump up and drop her rag on the ground.

Melinda blushed. "I'm sorry." She tried to pick up the rag, but her stomach prevented it. That's when Luke noticed she was pregnant.

Luke smiled and picked up the rag and handed it to Melinda. "It's okay. Umm, who are you?"

This made Melinda smirk a little. "You honestly don't remember me?" Luke shook his head no. "I'm your niece. Melinda." Luke's eyes widened and he looked embarrassed that he couldn't recognize his own niece.

"Right, right. Jeez, I'm sorry!" Luke apologized.

"No, problem." Melinda responded. "I haven't seen you since I was ten."

Luke looked surprised. "Has it been that long?" He asked.

Melinda nodded and then she noticed that he was staring at her stomach. "I'm pregnant. You don't know the father."

"Oh." Luke said, shocked at the information Melinda volunteered.

"I was kind of wondering if I could stay here. Please, just until the baby comes. Things have been kind of rough back in New York and it's not a right place for a baby to live in. Please, Luke." She pleaded.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Luke asked.

Melinda nodded. It was true. Her mother did know she was going to Stars Hollow, but didn't have any clue she was pregnant. She hadn't seen her face to face for five months.

Luke sighed. "You can stay here. There's not much room her, though."

Melinda shook her head with a bright grin. "That's fine. I'm used to being in small spaces."

Luke dismissed the subject and excused himself to go into the kitchen.

Rory and Lorelai came back in the diner, starving.

"Can I help you?" Melinda asked, holding a note pad.

Lorelai and Rory looked shocked that she was still there, serving them no less.

"Can I help you?" Melinda repeated, a little annoyed that she had to repeat it again.

Lorelai got out of the trance first. "Um… I'm sorry, I didn't know that Luke was looking for a new waitress." She pretended that she was naive and didn't know that she knew Jess.

Melinda shook her head with a small smile. "No, he isn't. My name's Melinda."

"Hi, my name Lorelai Gilmore. I'm a friend of Luke's."

"Nice to meet you! My names Melinda." She greeted.

Lorelai nudged Rory to introduce herself. "I'm Rory." She said simply.

Melinda grinned brightly. "Do you know Jess Mariano?" Rory nodded. "Aren't you his girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am." Rory sounded aggravated that this girl that Jess hugged was asking about _her_ love life.

"Jess has told me about you. I'm his sister." Rory and Lorelai brightened. She wasn't romantically involved with Jess, she was his sister!

"He told you about me?" Rory asked, her voice much more friendlier.

"Yes. I've been calling him recently. He mentioned the town; a strange man named Kirk, a boy crazy lady, Miss Patty I think was her name and you. Especially you."

Lorelai frowned a little. "He never mentioned he had a sister did he, Rory?" Rory shook her head no.

Jess walked up to them and smiled a little at Rory.

"You never told them about me." She elbowed him in the ribs jokingly.

Jess shrugged. "It never came up."

Melinda felt a strong bout of morning sickness coming over her. She started to gag and ran upstairs. Jess ran up with her and held her hair as she threw up in the toilet. It only lasted about two minutes, and she wiped her mouth quickly and blushed a little.

"Sorry you had to see that." Melinda apologized and tried to stand up, but quickly started to fall down, but Jess caught her.

"No problem. You're okay?" Jess's voice sounded concerned and he lifted her up to his bed.

Melinda smiled at Jess's kindness. "Yes, the morning sickness comes and goes. I'm always a little weak after I though. One of the pleasures of being pregnant."

"Jess!" They heard Luke's voice booming from down stairs.

Jess looked guilty. "Go, I'll be okay up here. I'll take a little nap." He nodded and went downstairs.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Yeah, she's taking a nap."

He continued serving. A group of people came in and sat at the table.

"What do you want?" He asked in a bored tone.

A man with an Indian accent asked, "Have you been noticing anything in yourself."

"What?" Jess answered, his defenses going up.

A man, whose face was hiding in the menu looked up. He looked like an older version of Jess's.

"Jess?" Peter asked, though not surprised to see him.

Jess nodded his head slowly, upset. "Yeah, Peter its me."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

DUH, DUH, DUH!!!!! Good cliffhanger, right? Please review! I need another 5 reviews to update with another chapter!


	3. Peter, Melinda and Jess

Everyone who reviewed get a thousand cool points! Yeah! Here's another chapter!

GHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

At that exact moment, Melinda came through the empty diner.

"Hey Jess, how do you start the-" She paused when she saw Peter. "Peter." She gasped.

Peter smiled a little half smile. "Melinda Rose." He responded, but had a face of shock when he saw she was pregnant.

The others: Isaac, Mohinder and Matt, were desperately trying to figure out what had happened. Matt attempted to read Peter's mind but he blocked it and all he could hear was a light static sound.

However, you didn't need mind reading abilities to figure out that Melinda was upset. She started to sob and ran upstairs. Peter looked confused and Jess, again looked angry.

"Damn it, Peter! Now you got her upset!" He glanced at the staircase. "You and them stay here until I come back. I have a pretty good idea why you guys," He gestured briefly to Isaac, Mohinder and Matt. "Came here." Jess disappeared to the upstairs apartment.

They all turned their head towards Peter.

"What just happened there?" Mohinder asked.

Peter took a deep breath. "That was my brother, Jess. And the crying girl was my sister, Melinda Rose."

"But I thought Nathan was your only brother. Wait a second, you have a sister?" Matt was just as confused, if not more, as he was to begin with.

Peter shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jess and Melinda Rose are my half brother and sister. My dad had an affair with their mom once, and then a year later he had the same affair. I didn't know about them until I was fifteen. I visited them without my father's knowledge. But my father finally found out about my visits, he wouldn't let me see them. I never got to say goodbye. I think that they thought I abandoned them or something." When Peter's monologue was done they all dropped their mouths in shock. They never realized that Peter's life was such a soap opera.

Nobody noticed that Jess had been listening in. He started to clap his hands sarcastically. "Bravo. Bravo. Encore." He mocked and earned a disappointed expression from Peter.

"It's true Jess. You have to realize that. You can't block me out. I'm your brother." Peter tried to convince him. "Is Melinda Rose okay?"

Jess's eyes became soft when he noticed the genuine look of concern that was on Peter's face when he mentioned Melinda's well being and he even smiled a little. "You still call her Melinda Rose?"

"Yeah, she's still my Melinda Rose." Peter grinned too; happy he was able to get out of the thick shell that Jess always put up. He then remembered what he wanted to ask him. "She's pregnant?"

Jess nodded and then asked, "Why are you here?"

Peter did the hereditary smirk "I thought you already knew?"

"Don't be a jerk. It's just a question so I can find out what's going on?" Jess commented with an eye roll.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Mariano," Mohinder greeted offering him a handshake, which Jess hesitantly took. "My name is Mohinder Suresh and I'm a geneticist and I believe you may be the next step in the evolutionary process." Mohinder had used this speech with everyone who was possibly "special".

"I am." Jess agreed and then saw a customer coming in the diner. "Listen, I have some customers so you can wait upstairs in the apartment with Melinda if you want. I have work to do." Peter, Isaac, Matt and Mohinder agreed and went upstairs.

They saw Melinda sleeping on the bed, traces of tears laced on her eyes.

"How old is she?" Isaac asked, noticing Peter's clear affection for his half sister.

Peter had to think about it. "Fifteen or sixteen."

"That's young to have a baby." Matt responded.

Peter nodded. "She can handle it. She's tough. She's my Melinda Rose."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Yep, finally updated! I'll explain why Peter causes her Melinda Rose in the next chapter. I know it was kind of fluffy, much more fluffy then my other chapters but I'm in that kind of mood! Sorry it is so short, I'm really tired and just finishing it before I'll pass out from exhaustion! You know the routine, I'll need at least five reviews before I update, so review, review, and review!


	4. Don't leave me!

I appreciate all of the reviews! They just make my entire day!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the shows so please don't sue!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Melinda started to wake up and stood up in shock when she saw three strange men and her brother hovering over her.

"Peter!" She gasped.

Peter waved awkwardly, not knowing where they stood in terms of being nice to one another. To his, and Isaac, Matt's and Mohinder's astonishment, she immediately got up to hug her brother.

"I've missed you so much!" She sobbed in his chest. "Jess never acted like it but I know he missed you, too! We thought something happened to you!" Peter smiled apologetically towards his friends, knowing that they would rather be on missions than here, tying up loose ends.

He leaned closer to Melinda. "I'm okay though." He positioned Melinda to everyone. "Melinda I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Isaac Mendez; he can paint the future, Matt Parkman; he can read people's thoughts, and this is Mohinder Suresh. Everyone, this is my little sister Melinda Rose." They all exchanged a "Nice to meet you".

"Do you have a power?" Mohinder asked and Melinda nodded shyly, and his eyes filled with wonder that a teenage girl can have special abilities. "What can you do?"

Melinda looked at Peter to see if she should answer and he smiled, as in yes. "I can fly, spontaneous regeneration, super strength…stuff like that." She yawned and then rubbed her stomach. "I'm so tired." She sat back on the sofa, and rubbed her eyes lazily. "Is Jess mad at you?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. You never know with Jess." Melinda nodded with agreement. Matt's cell phone rung and he quickly excused himself.

"Wait a second. How did you know that I had powers? Do you have powers Peter?" Melinda asked.

"Yes I do. I've known you've had powers since you first appeared on the map." He noticed Melinda's confused look so he continued. "The map is something that Mohinder's dad created that tracks who has the special code to have a special ability. I have one, you probably know that Jess has one and your half brother Nathan has one too."

They sat around awkwardly. Isaac was the first the first to break the ice.

"So…why do you call her 'Melinda Rose'?" He asked, remembering Jess's comment that he 'still calls her Melinda Rose'.

Peter smiled at the memory. "When I first met Melinda, she insisted on being called 'Rose' for some reason. Why was it?"

"It was because I heard a song about a girl called Rose and I loved it a lot. I think it was on one of those really crappy radio stations that you only like when you're really little. Continue Peter." She prompted him.

"Anyway, she insisted on being called 'Rose' and she wouldn't respond to anything else. Jess was being stubborn and wouldn't call her that no matter how she begged. I decided on a compromise. I would call her 'Melinda Rose' from now on and Jess would call her 'Melinda'. This went on for months and even when she decided she liked her name, I still called her 'Melinda Rose'." Peter finished and he and Melinda exchanged a small smile.

Suddenly, Matt came rushing through the door, a panic look in his eyes. "There's been a sighting of Sylar! He was in New York! He could have gotten us!"

"Did he find the hideout?" Peter asked, oblivious that Melinda was looking left and right trying to find out what was going on.

Matt shook his head. "We have to go immediately though, make sure everyone is okay."

Peter looked at Melinda with guilty eyes. "I have to go."

"NO, NO, NO! You can't just leave us again Peter!" She pleaded, tears forming in her brown eyes.

He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down his number. "Here's my cell number. I'll come back with everyone so they can meet you. I love you Melinda Rose." He gently kissed her on her tear-stained cheek and left the apartment.

Melinda looked at the door they went in through and then looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. She feared this would be the last time she would see her half brother and that frightened her. She needed support right now, for her and for her baby, and Peter always made her feel secure. She started to feel nauseous and ran to the bathroom.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

This isn't too OOC, I hope! If it is, then I'm really sorry, I just feel really sick and want to go to bed but I got five reviews so I had to update!

Five reviewsupdated chapter.

XOXOXOXOXO,

crockergirl


	5. A normal person

Okay, I know that not everyone was thrilled with the last chapter, and I wasn't either, but I was really tired and sick so this chapter is hopefully better! Also, I am very sad that I couldn't even get five reviews last chapter but I'm a big softie so I'm going to update anyway!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Melinda gloomily went downstairs and saw Jess talking to Rory and Lorelai over the counter.

Jess made a "Hold on a minute" signal to Rory and hurried over to Melinda.

"He's gone." He stated sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, he is. But he told me he would come back. He wouldn't lie right?" She sounded desperate, and that worried Jess because he wasn't sure that Peter would be able to come back if Sylar got him.

Despite of all his good judgment he answered. "No, Peter wouldn't tell you that if he wasn't going to keep his promise." This made Melinda smile, and made Jess's guilt grow deeper.

Some more people came in and Jess went to attend them.

Melinda went over to Lorelai and Rory. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some more coffee would be great, thanks."

"No problem." Melinda poured them the coffee.

Rory then had a brilliant idea. "Hey Melinda, would you like to have a movie night with us. We should get to know each other, I'm dating your brother." Rory offered, then looked at Lorelai who smiled as in "yes."

Melinda was touched by their sweet offer. "I'd love that. Thanks! When is the movie night?" She asked.

"Um, Saturday. Is that good?" Melinda nodded at Rory's suggestion. "Okay, what movie do you want to see?"

"Any movie." She replied simply.

Lorelai urged her on. "Be more specific! Do you want to watch ' The Breakfast Club', Melinda?"

She was confused. "What's ' The Breakfast Club'"?

Lorelai and Rory looked shocked that she had never seen the best, in their opinion, 80's movie!

Rory turned to her mom. "We got ourselves a 'Breakfast' virgin.

"I didn't think their were any left." She responded. "Just come with us on Saturday, we have major work to be done." Melinda smiled and continued to wait tables, until she had a chance to talk to Jess.

"Hey Jess?"

"What?" He responded.

Melinda muttered under her breath, "Monosyllabic man strikes again." But Jess didn't say anything even though she knew he could hear her. Super hearing.

"What?" He repeated, staring straight at the window.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing Jess's back to get his attention. It did.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just," He paused. "Want everything to be simple again, you know? No Sylar, no powers. Just be a normal person." He explained.

Melinda continued to rub his back. "I want a normal life too, Jess. I want to be able to hurt, as ridiculous as that sounds. When I was little, I wanted to be able to play soccer and not be worried about accidentally killing someone. But this is what we are. We can't change that." Jess looked at her, than went back to staring out the window. "But _never_ think that you're alone. You have me. I bet if you just give him a chance, you'll have Peter too." This made Jess a little happier and he continued to work.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Yeah, this is short but if you give me five reviews, then the next chapter will be longer!

crockergirl 


	6. phone call

Oh my god! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially KK92! Thank you so much and I dedicate this entire chapter to you! Thanks to everyone a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the shows, so please don't sue. I have no money.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Soon it was Saturday night. Melinda put on a stretchy t-shirt that proudly showed off her growing stomach, a pair of blue jeans and a sweatshirt. Quickly, she dabbed on some lip gloss and a coat of mascara. Just when she was about to leave, Jess stood at the doorway.

He looked at her and smirked. "You look nice. You didn't have to get dressed up."

"I'm not dressed up. It's not my fault that you only see me in the morning and then late in the night. Those are the times when I'm either having morning sickness or fatigue." Melinda smirked right back.

"Be safe okay." Jess told her.

Melinda tenderly kissed him on the cheek and accidentally put some lip-gloss on him, which he quickly wiped off. "I'll be fine. It's Stars Hollow. Nothing can happen here."

"Except Sylar." He replied. "He might know where you are."

Melinda ignored him and grabbed her purse and smile and waved goodbye.

She got to the Gilmore house in fifteen minutes and rung the doorbell. Lorelai answered.

"Hey," She made a 'come in' gesture and spoke in a regal tone. "Welcome to the Gilmore house. I will be your guide. Please keep your arms and feet in the ride at all times."

Melinda looked shocked and confused and Rory popped her head from the door. "Hey, Melinda. Come in. Ignore my mom. She's been tested, but, alas, no cure."

She walked in with the mother and daughter and noticed an array of junk food in the living room. There was everything: Chips, soda, Oreos, a box of pizza and pretzels. Melinda had never seen such a large amount of junk food in one house.

"Wow." Melinda said as she sat down on the living room couch.

"Pretty good, huh?" Lorelai asked, grabbing a handful of chips.

She nodded and Rory and Lorelai picked up the control and turned on the TV and the Breakfast Club was turned on and "Don't you forget about me" started to play.

"Molly Ringwald!" Lorelai cried when she was on.

This went on for about three hours and Melinda had a blast. Lorelai and Rory constantly spoke the lines that the actors spoke and laughed in all the jokes, whether Melinda understood them or not. Whenever she tried to talk, she was shushed, even though Rory and Lorelai talked through most of it. When it was done, they sighed and Lorelai turned to face Melinda.

"So, did you like it?" She asked.

Melinda grinned and nodded. "A cult classic. Its really good."

"So," Lorelai folded her legs Indian style and turned to face Melinda. "Lets talk."

"About what?"

Lorelai thought and then asked, "Umm…. How did you get pregnant? I mean, I KNOW how, but who is the father?"

Melinda took a deep breath and then answered. "His name was Joshua. He was my age and I knew him since I was eight. I loved him so much. We started to date and then," She pointed to her stomach. "This happened. I was so, so scared. I was going to tell him, but then he went missing. None of my friends knew where he was. And then," Her eyes started to swell with tears. "The phone call from the police. They found him. Dead."

Rory and Lorelai looked at her with pity, tears starting to form in their blue eyes.

"Do, do you know who killed him?" Rory squeaked.

"No." She lied to them. If Jess hadn't told them about Sylar and his powers yet, then it must have been for a reason.

They were in complete silence.

Lorelai decided to break the silence, "I was 15 too when I got pregnant with Rory, you know." She gave Rory a small hug. "It was so hard. My parents, well, my parents were awful about it. I was rebellious, I scared them so much. You have it more difficult though. So…do you now if it's going to be a girl or a boy yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl. I can just tell."

After that, they started to talk, joke around and by the time that Melinda left, they were best friends.

"Hey," Jess greeted her, wiping the diner tables. "How was it?"

"Good. You picked a girlfriend, Jess. I don't know why she picked you." She joked.

"Neither do I." He told her, smiling a little.

The phone from the diner started to ring and Melinda got it.

"Luke's diner. Can I help you?"

"Hi. Melinda? This is Peter." Peter told her.

Melinda beamed and her voice got excited. "Hi Peter! How are you?"

Peter's voice was sad and it sounded like he had been crying recently. "Is Jess there?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Can you just give the phone to Jess please. I need to talk with him."

Melinda handed the phone to Jess, her face concerned.

"Hello?" Jess answered.

"Jess, it's Nathan."

Jess rolled his eyes. Nathan had been so distant and did not want to contact Jess or Melinda at all and did not help them, even when they were losing their apartment because they could not pat rent.

Jess sounded annoyed. "What about him?"

Peter sighed. "Sylar got to him. He's not dead but in the ICU at the New York City hospital."

"How far did he get in there?" Jess asked, being cryptic so that Melinda would not here the conversation. He didn't want her to get upset.

"He got closed to the brain. I got there quick enough that he wasn't able to get the brain, though."

"Do you want me to come over there?" Jess asked.

"I," Peter said. "I need you guys to be there. You're his family and that's what families do. I know that you don't like him, but he's your brother. Half-brother. Please."

Jess looked at Melinda, who was looking confused and desperately trying to hear the conversation.

"Do you want Melinda to come?"

Peter nodded. "I don't think it's safe for her to be left alone."

"Yeah, you're right. When do you want us to be there?"

"Tomorrow will be fine. Thanks." Peter sounded relieved.

Jess hung up the phone.

"Well, what happened? Is everyone okay? Where are you going? Can I come?" Melinda flooded Jess with questions.

"It's Nathan. Sylar nearly killed him and Peter wants us to go and be there for him and the family. I don't want to leave you alone with him on the loose. We are going to leave tomorrow morning."

Melinda nodded, feeling an overwhelming sensation to yell and cry at the same time. "I'll go pack now." She went upstairs.

Jess ran his hands through his hair. Nathan was always a nuisance and he never like him, but he felt a connection to him, being family, that he could not deny. Luke was out, talking to some food suppliers and would not be back for three days. He wrote down a quick note for him, telling him that one of their friends in New York got in an accident and they would be there for about a week.

He then went upstairs and started to pack with Melinda.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Longer than normal, huh? Hope you liked it!

Please review,

crockergirl


	7. Nathan to the mix

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Gilmore girls.

Also, I have no recollection of ever being in a hospital, so bare with me if I get this incorrect.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Jess took his car on the long drive. Melinda would occasionally close her eyes, her head leaning against the window but she never went to sleep. She thought of Nathan. He was not like Peter at all, except for their looks, and even there, they weren't too similar. Jess and Peter looked more similar (A/N I wonder why?).

When she thought of Nathan, she thought of a politician, a businessman, who would do or say anything to get ahead, no matter what the consequences were to the people around him. He was not caring like Peter and showed no interest in getting to know her and Jess. The first question he asked when he first met them was if they had told anyone they were related.

Jess looked over at Melinda and smiled a small smile, looking at her closed eyes and saw that she was yawning. His eyes were lowered to her stomach. He was going to be an uncle. Well, yes, technically he was already an uncle when Nathan's wife had Monty, or was it Simon? He couldn't remember. Melinda will make a great mother, he decided. The main goal now, however was to make sure she lived till the due date. With Sylar being out there, ready to kill anyone that crossed his path, that was not guaranteed.

Despite living in the same place, Melinda was not hard like Jess. She was relatively innocent and tried to do okay in school, at least until she quit it.

"Joshua, Joshua, Joshua," He muttered to himself, making sure that Melinda was not listening. She wasn't. Jess was admittedly mad at Joshua; because of him so many opportunities that Melinda had was gone.

"Jess?" Melinda whined, moving her body so she faced him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any food?"

Jess let out a smirk. Melinda, even when she was a child, always had her mind on food. She reminded him of Rory and Lorelai sometimes. "Yeah, in the glove department."

Melinda took out a bag of chips and began to devour it. She was so hungry and the chips, though a bit stale, were good.

"How much longer until we get to New York?" Melinda asked, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"About an hour left." He looked into her eyes and could see how tired she was. He got his leather jacket from his back seat and put it over her lap. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

She shook her head. "I can't sleep."

"Nathan will be fine, you know?" Jess assured her, maybe trying to assure himself too.

"It's just," Melinda seemed to choke on her words and tears spilled down her cheek. "If he can get Nathan, he can get any of us. Even if you, or Peter, try to protect the baby, she could be killed. I could be killed." By now, she was sobbing, hugging her stomach.

Jess patted her shoulder awkwardly. He could not stand to see a woman cry, let alone his sister. She was usually so strong about these things and would always say how she was not afraid to die, but now he could clearly see that she was.

Melinda dozed off eventually, leaving Jess alone. He put on the radio and kept switching stations, passing by many sugar sweet pop stations, until he found a good song and kept driving. He also was very tired and envied Melinda and her ability to sleep anywhere.

The rest of the drive was uneventful and Melinda slept soundly, occasionally letting out a snore or a whimper.

When they reached the hospital parking lot, Jess shook Melinda in an attempt to wake her up.

"Ahhh! What is it, Jess?" She groaned, snuggling in the jacket that Jess gave her, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"We're here." He said simply.

Melinda's eyes flew open and looked out her window. She then began to breathe faster, as if she was anxious and started to fix her hair, pulling back any loose strands.

Jess looked at her with amusement and smirked. "Are you nervous?"

She nodded, still fixing her hair. "I mean, I haven't seen the man in years and-oh my god! Their mom is going to be there. She knows about us right? Does she know what we can do, what Nathan can do? What if she doesn't want us there and we have to go all the way back home and won't get to see Nathan!" She panicked and, although Jess still found it kind of funny, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm pretty sure that she knows about us, I do not know is she knows what we can do, though." He answered.

"What if we won't get to see him?" Melinda asked in a meek voice.

Jess sighed. Times like this helped him remember that she truly was just a child. "Peter will make sure that we get in and see him," He sighed and looked at her. "Happy?"

"Yeah," With that, they got out of the car and went into the hospital.

The walls were white and had pictures and paintings of happy things; sunsets on the beach, puppies sleeping next to kittens, school children playing jump rope and hand clapping games. The room smelled like cleaning products.

There were people waiting in chairs, but Melinda did not know if they were waiting for a loved one to see or if they were the ones that needed medical attention. She looked at the people and felt a wave of guilt. They were people who had a family member or friend that could get hurt, or die. All of her family, which consisted in her eyes of Peter and Jess, could not get hurt and would not die easily. She gave a woman, who looked as if she was sobbing for a few hours and clutching a photograph, a look of extreme pity. Maybe the woman's child or husband got hurt. She hoped that everything would work out for her.

But Melinda was not able to ponder that thought any longer because Jess swiftly took her hand and headed her to the receptionist standing behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a too sweet voice, showing off her white smile.

Jess's eyes narrowed and he could already tell this woman was going to annoy him. "My half brother, Nathan Petrelli, where is he?"

The receptionist looked down at her list. "Petrelli? Petrelli? Oh, yes, here he is. Room fifteen."

"Thanks." And led Melinda down the hall, averting her eyes from the sick people moving around outside. Melinda did the same.

"Room fifteen!" Melinda said, pointing to a closed door. "Should we just go in, or knock or what…"

"Uh," Jess put his hand in a fist and was going to knock when someone just opened the door from the other side.

It was Peter. He looked awful. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was unkempt. There were tearstains on his cheeks, his eyes full of grief. He managed a weak smile when he saw who it was.

It was Melinda who embraced him with a hug. "I am so sorry, Peter." She whispered to him.

Peter rubbed her back. "Thank you."

They released each other, and Peter and Jess nodded at each other.

"How you doing Jess?"

"Fine," He said, but he received a death glare from Melinda so he added, "Nathan okay?"

"Yeah, he's conscious but he's sleeping right now. He'll make it." They were still standing in the hall. "Why don't you come in and see him?"

Jess and Melinda exchanged looks and cautiously went into the room. There lay Nathan asleep in the bed. When they got closer, they saw that he had a long cut across his forehead and a black eye. His cheeks were covered in bruises and scrapes. There were a bandage stained with blood on his head and was wrapped.

Melinda felt like she was going to cry, but instead, put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how un-Nathan he looked.

When Jess saw him, he just felt rage. Sylar did this to his own flesh and blood. Sure, he might not exactly like Nathan, but he cared for him at least a little, of only for Melinda and Peter's sake. He didn't want him to _die_ or anything. He glances at Melinda and put an arm around her when he noticed how helpless she looked.

"He's going to live, Melinda." He whispered this reassurance to her.

She just nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

Peter moved over to the chair near Nathan's bed and took his hand.

"Hey Nathan," He shook his hand a little, "wake up. You won't imagine who is here." He looked at Melinda and Jess and smiled a little.

Before Peter could continue, Angela Petrelli came into the room. She completely ignored the two newcomers.

"How is he Peter?"

Peter noticed the snub but said nothing about it. "He's okay, but in deep sleep."

Jess was pissed that she just passed by them without saying a word.

"Hello Mrs. Petrelli." He said with as much venom as he could put into those words.

Angela pretended to have just noticed them.

"Oh!" She said, clapping her hands together and giving a false smile, "When did you get here?"

"Uhh, a couple of minutes ago." Melinda spoke up, still shy and weary of the lady.

She continued to nod. "Well it is very nice of you to see Nathan and make sure he is well," Before they could respond, Angela's cell phone went off, "If you will excuse me for a moment." She steeped out of the room and moved down the hall.

Peter gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. Mom can just be like that sometimes. You'll like her once you get to know her."

"I don't know if we'll really have the chance to, Peter." She said.

"Why?"

"Well we'll have to get going back to Stars Hallow. I mean," She looked at Jess, "He has school and then the baby and all and I don't think we'll be able to stay here long."

Peter looked like he was going to say something back, but then they heard a mumble and a groan.

It was Nathan. He was trying to prompt himself up but he felt dizzy and put his head back into the pale pillows.

Peter quickly went back to his brother's side.

"Hey Pete." Nathan greeted weakly, his eyes closing for seconds at a time.

He smiled. "Hey Nathan."

"Hi Nathan." Jess said, walking slowly to wear Peter was, careful to keep his distance.

"Who's that?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Jess." Peter told him.

"Jess?" He asked puzzled. It only took a moment for his eyes to widen and stare at Jess like he was an alien. "Jess Mariano?"

"Yep." Jess said.

Melinda took a deep breath and went to Jess, clutching his hand. "I'm here too. I'm Melinda. Do you remember me?"

He just nodded and had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was trying to recall the time he had met them.

"How are you doing?" He asked coldly.

Jess's lips tightened to a thin line and his eyes narrowed. "Fine."

"How did you know I was here?" Nathan demanded, his voice no longer tired, but strong and aggressive.

Melinda felt tears well up. "Peter told us. We wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Peter noticed that she was on the brink of crying and so did Jess.

"Jess," He addressed his half brother, "Why don't you and Melinda get a little something to eat? There is a hot dog stand on the right of the street."

Jess took the hint and agreed, taking Melinda out of the room.

When Peter made sure that they were outside of hearing, he turned his attention back to his brother.

"What is wrong with you?"

Nathan looked at Peter, obviously confused. "What are you talking about?"

"They are your brother and sister and-"

"_Half_ brother and sister." Nathan interrupted.

"Fine, half brother and sister. They have come all the way from Stars Hallow to New York just to make sure that you were okay!"

"Why did you call them? You've barely had contact with them for years and now all of a sudden," He moved his arms extravagantly. "They are your brother and sister."

Peter just shook his head, trying to keep his usually tame temper down. "Please just try to be nice. They will not be here for too long. I know that you haven't missed them, but I have."

Angela returned and had a large cup of coffee in her hand.

"Nathan, you are awake." She went to her son's bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah ma, I am."

"Well good," She looked around the room. "Where are Melinda and Jessie?"

"Jess ma, just Jess. They went to get something to eat." Peter informed her.

"I see. Am I correct in saying that the girl, Melinda, was with child?"

"Yes she is."

"She is?" Nathan looked shocked to say the least.

Peter looked at his brother incredulously. "You didn't notice?"

"I am tired, Peter. I did not notice every single thing about them."

"Whatever," They stood around awkwardly, or in Nathan's case, lay down awkwardly.

Peter looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm going to go see if they found the food place I told them to go to."

With that, he left.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Whew! That had to be the longest chapter I have ever written and, if I may so myself, one of the best chapters I have written on this story. Sorry for not updating, but a lot of things have come up. Please read and review!

Sin City baby,

crockergirl


End file.
